


my little versailles

by alwaysayes



Series: death with dignity [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic Character, Genderqueer Enjolras, I give no apologies to Hugo I'm just carrying out his legacy, Inspired by an entire Sufjan Stevens album, Mentally Ill Character(s), Mentally Ill Combeferre, Mentally Ill Enjolras, Mentally Ill Grantaire, Other, Pan Grantaire, Trans Character, also, both grantaire & enjolras have bpd, enj & ferre arent dating theyre jus really close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysayes/pseuds/alwaysayes
Summary: @dionsyusbanned: apollo in their place. i love dates with @ouisense[PICTURE: Enjolras sleeping in Grantaire’s lap, hair splayed out.]Enjolras was asleep in his lap, their breathing slow and quiet. Grantaire threaded his fingers in his datemate’s hair, taking in a deep breath. The crop top they were wearing exposed the lower part of their stomach, where Grantaire’s other hand rested. The freckles on  Enjolras’ cheek stood out, from being in the sun for so long. They were only ever quiet when they were sleeping, fragile as a baby bird. They looked so soft, so delicate, like dropping a penny would wake them and they would feel hurt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> basically i just wanted to write a soft drabble of them being soft and then this happened ill probably post more tho lmao

**@dionsyusbanned:** _ apollo in their place. i love dates with @ouisense _

**[PICTURE: Enjolras sleeping in Grantaire’s lap, hair splayed out.]**

Enjolras was asleep in his lap, their breathing slow and quiet. Grantaire threaded his fingers in his datemate’s hair, taking in a deep breath. The crop top they were wearing exposed the lower part of their stomach, where Grantaire’s other hand rested. The freckles on  Enjolras’ cheek stood out, from being in the sun for so long. They were only ever quiet when they were sleeping, fragile as a baby bird. They looked so soft, so delicate, like dropping a penny would wake them and they would feel hurt.

Grantaire gently shook them awake.

“Hey, Enj, we need to go. It’s gonna be dark soon.” 

“Hm?” They mumbled, rolling over and looking R with the sleepiest eyes.

“You can sleep in the car, Apollo. We’ve gotta get back to the apartment, don’t want ‘Ferre worrying about you.”

“Mm, I know but-”

“You can sleep in the car, E.”

“I suppose.

“I’ll pack up the picnic, you just have to stand there are bbe beautiful.” 

Enjolras sat up and Grantaire gave them a hand up, after standing up  himself.

“How long was I asleep?” They yawned.

“An hour or so?”

“R, why’d you let me sleep that long?” They exclaimed, their hair flopping in their eyes.

“You never sleep, Enj. Not at home, never anywhere. So I wanted you to get your rest.”

“Fine.” They sighed. “What did you do while I slept? Did I ruin our date by sleeping through it?”

“No, no. Absolutely not. You getting sleep makes me happy, and that makes it a good date. I just took a bunch of cute pictures of you and finished reading my book.”

“I love you.” Enjolras blurted, a blush covering their face.

“I love you too, Enj. So much. And the fact that you love me too is enough for me.”

Grantaire finished packing everything back up and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

“Come on. Let’s go home.”

Enjolras nodded and took Grantaire’s hand, leaning their head on his shoulder.

“What do you think Ferre’s making for dinner tonight? He is, after all, your best friend. You can like, mind read each other.” Grantaire asked, once he was driving back down the road to their apartment.

“Oh, probably pasta again. He makes so much pasta every week that I have lunch for like, every day at work.” Enjolras responded, twirling their hair around their fingers.

“Ah. Do you think he’ll make alfredo again tonight?”

“Probably.”

“Hey, not to make you anxious or anything, you don’t have to answer, but why don’t you sleep?” Grantaire asked Enjolras.

“I really don’t know. I think it’s because I’m just so. Tired all the time, so when I actually try and sleep, it doesn’t work, and I just. Can’t. My brain is too loud. But it’s always better when you’re there. I just have too much static in my head, and I sometimes need someone to ground me by being there. I used to sleep in ‘Ferre’s bed with him, but then he got with Courfeyrac and it was just kind of awkward.”

“Got it. Do you. Uh. Want me to stay again today?” Grantaire asked, pulling into the complex.

“Do you want to stay again?”

“Yeah. I’ll have Ep feed Peale, and then I’ll stay with you. As long as you’re happy and you get some sleep.”

Grantaire’s  phone dinged as he stopped the car in a spot.

**joly rancher:** R I THINK MY APARTMENT IS HAUNTED

**r:** sorry! im with enjolras right now, text me again later!

**joly rancher:** do you ,. seriously have an automated text for when  yr with enj?

**r:** sorry! im with enjolras right now, text me again later!

**r:** JUST KIDDING IM HERE

**r:** didnt bossuet just move in??

**joly rancher:** oh yeah nvm it all makes sense now

**joly rancher:** Enjoy your date, R!!!!!!! Tell Enjolras we say hi! - Chetta x

**r:** TELL CHETTA I LOVE HER

**joly rancher:** HHjjjuuuAS

**joly rancher:** sorry bossuet tried getting my phone

**r:** okay  i gotta blast! send my love to your ppl. 

**joly rancher:** will do! love you, r. take care of yourself! <3 <3

Grantaire helped Enjolras into the apartment, supporting his sleepy datemate with his shoulder. 

“Come on, Enj. Don’t fall asleep before we get up the stairs, or ‘Ferre’s gonna kick my ass.” Grantaire mumbled, stumbling up the stairs.

Enjolras giggled.

“I know, Apollo. How funny.”

“Hey, R. You know you mean a lot to me, right?” Enjolras looked over at Grantaire with the softest eyes in the world, so soft that even a person who  had no tolerance for anyone would melt at them.

“I know.” Grantaire replied softly, his voice quiet, barely audible.

“Let’s go inside.” Enjolras fumbled with their key until they got the door open, stumbling into the apartment like a couple of high school students who broke curfew.

“Hey Enj, R.” Combeferre called, from where he sat on the kitchen island.

“‘Ferre, did Courf smoke the rest of R’s weed?” Enjolras asked, dropping a kiss on their best friend’s cheek.

“Probably. I don’t know. Did you know that the average person has ten thousand tastebuds? And that they regrow every two weeks?” Combeferre said, wide-eyed and looking over to Enjolras.

“Woah. That’s kind of gross.” Enjolras said, wrinkling their nose.

“You guys are some of the weirdest people I’ve ever met in my entire life, you know that?” Grantaire giggled.

“I’m kidnapping Enj again, ‘Ferre. Tell us when dinner’s ready, they need some sleep.”

“Got it, cap.” Ferre replied, clicking his tongue.

Enjolras giggled as Grantaire took them by the wrist and led them to their bedroom, leaning against his shoulder.

“The adderall makes him a little odd.” They whispered, plopping down on the bed.

“Is there a reason you’ve been so loopy today, E?”

“Nah, just a little different. Smoking with you was nice today, though.”

“You got enough spoons to make it through the rest of the evening?” Grantaire asked, suddenly serious.

“Mm. I don’t think so. Can I take a nap?”

“Always. Let’s just. Get you out of the less than comfortable clothes you’re wearing, please.”

Enjolras nodded and sat up, pulling off their shirt and shorts, as Grantaire did the same.

They lay their head on the pillow and fell asleep, once again delicate and fragile.

.

.

.

**@dionysusbanned:** _ apollo finally gets the rest they deserve // @ouisense _

**[PICTURE: Enjolras asleep in the bed, limbs spread out across the sheets, a small smile on their face.]**

Enjolras stirred in the sheets, eyelids twitching in their sleep.

“Hey, baby.” Grantaire said softly as they curled into his body, settling their chin on his clavicle.

“Hey.” They mumbled softly, yawning.

“You look like a bird, you loser.” Grantaire laughed as Enjolras craned their neck to kiss Grantaire on the cheek.

“You being around helps me get the best sleep I’ve ever gotten in my life, you know that? You’re magical.”

“You’re even more magical, Apollo.”

“Don’t call me that, nerd.”

They lay quiet for a moment, before Enjolras opened their mouth and being reciting something.

“You know,” Said Grantaire. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Grantaire,” Replied Enjolras. 

Grantaire was silent.

“Gran _ taire _ .”

“Yeah?” 

“You’re beautiful.” Enjolras’ voice was full of awe, as it always was, when they spoke to him.

“I need a fucking cigarette.” Grantaire said bitterly, a moment later.

“You smoke too much.” Enjolras blurted.

“You think too much.” Grantaire retaliated back, grabbing his lighter and smokes from the nightstand.

He pulled on the pair of pants he had left on the floor and walked out onto the patio.

Enjolras trailed behind him, only in their blanket.

“Please don’t leave me.” They whispered, voice hoarse and barely a breath.

“I could never fucking leave you.”

“I love you. I fucking love you. You mean the world to me. And if I were ready to, I would scream it from the tallest building in the universe and tell every single fucking person. I love you R.”

“I love you too, Enjolras I just. Can’t. Right now. No spoons.”

“Come to sleep.”

“After I finish my cigarette.” Grantaire decided, after a moment of contemplation.

They stood there for a few minutes, breathing, as Grantaire finished his cigarette.

When they went back to bed, Enjolras held one side of Grantaire down with their weight, and only felt bad about it when Grantaire woke up in the morning with an ache in his shoulder.

.

.

.

**@ouisense:** _ my love. // @dionsyusbanned _

**[PICTURE: Grantaire’s hair against the black pillowcase.]**

Grantaire woke up with an ache in his shoulder. Enjolras had fallen asleep on him the night before, trying to keep him as close as they could.

When Grantaire looked over to his datemate, they were smiling at their phone.

“Look what our friends said about you. Chetta called you a beautiful grain of rice, Joly called you his string bean son, Courf called you a ray of sunshine. I love everyone, you know? Theyre so sweet and I-”

Grantaire cut them off with a kiss.

“You’re even cuter when you ramble.” HE whispered into their neck.

Bruises splattered down Enjolras’ brown skin, sweet imperfections from Grantaire’s teeth on a night when they both needed stress relief and sex felt like the only good way to calm down. 

Freckles also followed the trail of hickies, darker brown spots and pinkish spots, painting constellations all down their skin, stars and droplets of the moon’s rays.

“I love your freckles.” Grantaire sighed.

Grantaire had his own imperfections.

He had a scar on his stomach from the one fight he didn’t want to talk about, he had the little bits of healed skin that scarred over from old piercings, and sometimes Enjolras would find themselves looking over at the little mark on Grantaire’s nose, where a rose gold ring used to sit.

Enjolras had the marks on their face where their old glasses used to sit, carving pink marks into their skin.

Neither of them were perfect, in any way, shape, or form, but they mattered to each other. They were both as important as the other, because they depended on each other, and they  _ worked _ .

.

.

..

**@dionysusbanned:** _ cute, apollo. // @ouisense _

**[PICTURE: Enjolras sitting on a brick edge, dangling their feet over the edge and looking away from the camera. Writing below their legs reads** **_do more gay shit with yr friends. also fuck the cops_ ** **.]**

Enjolras was sitting on top of a brick ledge, dangling their feet over.

_ do more gay shit with yr friends. also fuck the cops _ was scrawled across the ledge, in permanent marker.

“Do you ever think about weird things? Like what happens if you break your neck and you die? Is it just, bam, you’re dead?”

“I dunno, E. Look it up, I guess.” 

Joly laughed from where he was standing with Musichetta and Bossuet, which triggered Bossuet's laughter. Bossuet laughing made Jehan laugh, which made Montparnasse laugh, which made everyone laugh, and soon, all of Les Amis were a pile of laughing people in the middle of a park. 

**@scaryuspontmercy:** _ I LOVE MY FRIENDS!!!!!!! // @bosswaglesgle @cozette @prouvoltaire @courftherockjohnson @combeflaire @ouisense @dionysusbanned @moonparnass @jolierancher @momichetta @brawlhorel @feuillynetwork @epponine _

**[PICTURE: Les Amis gathered in a circle, laughing and hanging off each other. Musichetta and Bossuet are kissing Joly on both cheeks.]**

**@dionsyusbanned commented:** marius this pic is so ugly why

**@bosswaglesgle commented:** LOOK AT JOLY and CHETS I LOVE MY BF and GF

**@cozette commented:** i love you marius! <3

**@moonparnass commented:** jehan says this is cute but i disagree

**@courftherockjohnson commented:** gay shit

@ **combeflaire commented:** Currently taking away Courf’s phone.

**@brawlhorel commented:** YOU GUYS ARE SO GREAT 

**@feuillynetwork commented:** no homo @ everyones existences

**@prouvoltaire commented:** shut up homo @moonparnass

**@jolierancher commented:** u got this pic right as chetta n b kissed me im a Big Homo!!

**@epponine commented:** i love my gay kids

**@momichetta commented:** go to bed everyone its Late!

.

.

.

**@ouisense:** _i love my boyfriend. he knows when im struggling. he knows when i need to relax. he knows when i need to be brought back down to earth and hes always there for me. happy five years, r. <3 // @dionysusbanned_

**[PICTURE: Enjolras and Grantaire kissing underneath a bridge, surrounded by lights.]**

**@combeflaire commented:** I’m crying you two are too cute

**@courftherockjohnson commented:** you two are so good for each other

**@moonparnass commented:** if nobody else is gonna say it….. gay

.

.

.

**@dionysusbanned:** _ here it is. sappy, i know. seven years ago, someone very important came into my life. they waltzed into our first eriod class in senior year and sat down in front of me, next to their best friends. i was mesmerized. i ended up joining their club that year. i knew from the second i met them i was in love with them.  _

__ _ when we went to college after graduating i was so worried that i would lose them forever, after they were hospitalized. but it made them stronger. when we finally got together, i was worried they would leave me. ive always struggled with my self esteem, and living with borderline personality disorder doesn’t help, but having them around helps.  i love them with my entire being. happy five years, enjolras. here’s to many more. // @ouisense _

**[PICTURE: Enjolras smiling at a camera as the world moves around them, laughing in a coffee shop.]**

**@ouisense commented:** i love you so so so so so so so much grantaire

**@dionsyusbanned commented:** youre my sun and my stars and my moon and my entire goddamn world, e. @ouisense

**@epponine commented:** this is so sweet

**@cozette commented:** my fave gays

**.**

**.**

**.**

**@combeflaire:** _ Five years ago today, these two went on their first date. I’ve known Enjolras since we were children, we were best friends basically from the time we began school. I know how they are, they find it hard to get into a relationship because they’re scared. But they aren’t scared of love anymore because of their amazing boyfriend. I love you both, and wish happy trails as you guys live on. // @ouisense @dionsyusbanned _

**[PICTURE: Enjolras and Grantaire cuddling on the couch, laughing at something off screen.]**

_. _

_. _

**.**

**@epponine:** _ once upon a time there was a boy named grantaire and he was unhappy. then came along enjolras, and suddenly his world was a blaze. then came high school graduation, and he was unsure of how to deal with that. but then of course, enjolras came in like a ray of sunlight through the darkness. grantaire was no longer alone. happy fifth anniversary, you losers. _

**[PICTURE: Enjolras and Grantaire asleep in the backseat of Courfeyrac’s minivan.]**

_. _

_. _

_. _

Enjolras lie in the bed next to Grantaire, calming down from a mindblowing orgasm.

“You treat me way too well.” They giggled, biting his shoulder.

“Mm, whatever.”

“So, uh. I was wondering that maybe you. I don’t know- eventually wanted to marry me? This isn’t me proposing. I just. Want to know.” Enjolras said after lying in the sweaty sheets for a few minutes.

“Probably. I can see myself living with you in the future, having kids- having a life together.”

“I used to only see marriage as a way to get tax benefits, when I was younger. But now I actually want to marry you, the someone I love.”

“I love you.”

They lay in bed all day, instead of going on an expensive date.

.

.

.

@ **courftherockjohnson:** _ everyones faves // @ouisense @dionysusbanned _

**[PICTURE: Enjolras and Grantaire cuddling in Enjolras’ bed.]**

**@dionysusbanned commented:** why do we have an instagram following . were just being a cute couple also no homo

.

.

.

Combeferre woke Grantaire and Enjolras up in the morning, sitting down on the foot of the bed.

“Enjolras. Enjolras. Enjolras.” He said, poking at Enjolras’ feet.

“What is it?”

“Oh. Uh. I just wanted to know if you guys wanted to go to brunch with les amis and I.”

“Uh, lemme wake up R and see.”

Combeferre nodded.

Enjolras turned and prodded Grantaire’s back.

“Mm? What is it?” Grantaire yawned.

“Brunch with les amis?”

Grantaire nodded.

“Give us like. Twenty minutes.”

They went to brunch with Combeferre and had a good time before coming back home, curling up, and sleeping.

**@ouisense:** my soft boy

**[PICTURE: Grantaire asleep on the pillows, smiling in his sleep as Enjolras’ hand rests on his arm. Pure domestic bliss.]**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> title from fourth of july by sufjan stevens!!! series title is a song by sufjan stevens!!!! comment/leave kudos!! find me on [tumblr!!! ](http://stantaire.tumblr.com)


End file.
